Forbidden Love
by Ms.Wings
Summary: What happens when two angels share a deep love but their love is forbidden?
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: This is what happens when you watch too many Lifetime Television Movies! Enjoy, I think you might like it.

"Wake up, angel girl, I have to go now."

"You're leaving me so soon?" She asked as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah, I don't want to though." He said as he took her in his arms. "I wish I could shout my love for you from the rooftops. I wish I could kiss you whenever I felt like it. And I wish every night could be like last night."

"I know, me too. Maybe one day." She suggested innocently, hopefully.

"I pray for that everyday."

"We're going to get caught eventually."

"God already knows."

"Tess is the one I'm worried about. Especially if she catches us…well, where we are right now."

"I know." He tucked her hair behind her ears. "You're more than just my girlfriend you know. So much more. Someday, I don't know when. Maybe tomorrow, maybe a hundred years from now…but someday I want you to be my wife."

"Oh Andrew me too, me too!" She began to cry.

Monica closed her eyes as their lips met in a sweet, soft caress. The kiss was not one of passion or lust, but merely of pure sweet love.

Finally, he pulled away from her. He caressed her face with his hand and brushed her cheek softly with his thumb. She put both of her hands on his just to touch them.

"So, from this day until the sacred day when we can be joined together forever, will you be my fiancé?"

"Yes." She smiled, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She smiled.

"I can't wait to see you."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight, before tonight. When ever I see you. Where ever I see you. I can't wait." He kissed her once more, got up and disappeared.

………………..

Monica yawned as she got up, ready for her brand new day. A new assignment awaited her, as most always. She had no idea what it was about, but she was excited about it. She always was. She showered, changed her clothes and went downstairs to get coffee before they headed out.

"Good morning Tess." Monica smiled as she sipped her coffee and Tess came into the room with a washcloth over her wrist. Monica didn't inquire about it.

"Good morning, angel baby."

"So, what's our assignment today?"

"Well your assignment is a young police officer. Well, almost police officer. You'll be training at the academy. But first you have to go to the doctor. Oh the hassles that come with human form!" Tess sighed. Monica laughed. "Your appointment's at nine-thirty, you better get going." Monica stood and grabbed an apple off of the table.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Well." She began, as she bit into the apple. "If I ate more of these, I'd never have to go to the doctor."

"Very true." She got up.

"Are you coming with me?"

"Yes. See my wrist? I think I sprained it last night."

"That must have been one heck of an assignment!"

"It was, believe me. I'll tell you about it. But only when we have time!" She said urgently as they appeared at the bottom of a tall office building.

………………..

Monica was relieved when she and Tess left the office with no incident. Tess was not going to find out about this. At least not this early in the game. Monica practically made a mad dash for the elevator, without trying to seem too terribly obvious. She was disappointed when they had to wait for the elevator, and anxious too. She felt exactly what she was desperately trying to get a way from lurking behind her. Perhaps that was just her fear.

"Monica!" She heard a voice call. She looked up and guessed that she was wrong, it wasn't just her fear. Now reality was catching up with her.

"Yes?" She asked, knowing that simply posing a question was a mistake on her part.

"You forgot your prenatal vitamins." The nurse handed her a little bottle. "Congratulations." She waved as she rushed back down the hall.

"Thank you." Monica said loosely.

"Your what?" Tess asked as soon as they had gotten into the elevator.

"Vitamins." She said, figuring that wasn't lying.

"Give me those. There's something you're not telling me, angel girl." She took the little bottle away from Monica and began to read it.

"Explain!" She urged as they appeared back in the house once more.

"Well Tess, I have a vitamin deficiency. That's all."

"And how are prenatal vitamins supposed to help that?"

"Well they, they uh…"

"Well! And what was the congratulations all about?" She pressed and Monica burst out crying and collapsed onto the couch.

"Tess. I may be just a tiny bit pregnant."

"A tiny bit pregnant! How can you be a tiny bit pregnant? You either are or you aren't and I'd say that the evidence all suggests that you are!"

Monica nodded slowly and then she laid her head in her hands. She didn't watch Tess for the next few minutes and just cried her eyes out. She was happy at first, but now she realized that she was just plain in trouble.

"Oh, angel boy, I'm so glad you're here." She heard Tess say. Monica caught her breath.

"Oh angel girl, my angel girl." He gasped as he leaned down to her crying form. He ran his fingers through her hair as she sobbed. Despite her stress, Monica noticed that he heavily emphasized the word 'my.' Tess however, didn't seem to notice his articulation, and instead she went on with her story.

"Monica is pregnant."

Andrew looked up at Tess, his eyes wide. He too knew now that they had been caught. But that wasn't his primary concern at the moment. Monica continued to cry. Andrew sat next to her on the couch and rubbed her back softly as she sobbed.

"I'd sure like to know who the father of this child is." Tess remarked. "If I did, I'd like to have five minutes alone with him so I could tell him just what I think of him, and oh….! And Monica! How could you do this? Hum? How could you! Who is the father, Monica?" Tess yelled.

"I am!" Andrew stood up to face Tess. His voice boomed with anger. Monica stopped crying and looked up at him. Her tear-stained face was sad and awe stricken. Tess looked very taken aback.

"You angel boy?" She asked, in a tone that was unusually soft for her, even in her sweetest of moods. She seemed sad and afraid. "The two of you…I don't believe it How could you…"

"We fell in love. We're engaged too, Tess. Do you want to hear all about it!" He asked, smiling at her as he did so.

"No I don't! Angel girl…" She was almost yelling again.

"Don't yell at her! She's my fiancé and I love her! And she's carrying my child! A child that I want and love very deeply! So if you want to be mad at Monica, you're just going to have to be mad at me too. Because this is just as much my responsibility as it hers! We did something very wrong. I'm not so sure we regret it even though it looks like this baby is our consequence for love. On the other hand it looks like it's also going to be our biggest reward. And if you want someone to yell at, yell at me. I can take it. I'm not the one who's pregnant!" Monica's hand clung desperately to Andrew's at this time.

Tess stood there for a moment. She seemed petrified.

"I'm sorry, angel girl." She said, getting down on her knees to gaze into Monica's downcast eyes. "I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. And as for me, it looks like I just don't have much of a heart right now." She disappeared.

"Oh, my love." He smiled as he got down on his knees. He took her chin in his hand and brought her eyes to meet his.

"We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes." She whispered softly.

"Oh angel!" His lips brushed against hers forcefully. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead when he pulled away.

"I'd been planning to give you this for awhile now. I guess that today's the perfect day." He said, pulling a small box out of his pocket. He opened it. Inside was a diamond ring. It was slightly more than modest in size. It was gorgeous. Andrew took it out of the box and placed it gently on Monica's finger.

"Will you still be my wife?"

"Yes!" She began to cry again as their lips met in sweet, sweet love.

………………..

"Do you forgive me babies?" Tess asked them as she came into the living room later that night. "I reacted badly, and I'm so sorry. You have done wrong, but I still love you. And I'm here for you."

"We forgive you, Tess." Monica and Andrew spoke collectively.

"We do have one problem, however. I know that the father has forgiven you, and he blessed your love with a baby. But the other angels aren't exactly so…forgiving. Some of them anyway, the bureaucrats, like Ruth for example. My sweet angel boy, they've banished you from seeing Monica. And I've been given no alternative but to enforce that."

"Well, do I get to see my baby after he or she is born?" Tess shook her head.

"So my baby gets to grow up with out a father!" Monica yelled as she stood up. "That's not fair, when her father wants her so much. We need him, the baby and I! Tess, even regardless of the baby I love him too much to let him go!" She started to cry again and she collapsed into Andrew's arms.

"I'm sorry, angel babies. You have until midnight tonight." She disappeared once more.

"Midnight, Andrew, midnight!" She sobbed, clinging to him desperately.

"Monica." He said, lifting her chin once again so he could look into the eyes he loved so much. "Will you do me a favor?" She nodded. "Will you tell our baby that I love her, everyday of her life? Will you tell her I want to be there, and I can't? Will you think of me every time you look into her little eyes?"

"Yes Andrew, yes, yes, I will." She sobbed.

"And remember, my Monica. In my heart, you'll always be my wife."

"And you'll always be my husband."

She could scarcely breathe. He pressed his lips against hers, and she enjoyed the time she had left in the arms of her love.

………………..

He left her at the stroke of midnight, just like they wanted. Crying, she looked up at Tess.

"Angel girl, you're not going to be alone."

"I might as well be, if Andrew can't be with us." She let Tess hold her.

"Here's what we're going to do, my angel. We're going to raise this baby in love, and peace. And we're not going to look back." And from that point on, Monica had no choice but to just move forward, happy that even if she couldn't have him she still had that little piece of him that was growing inside her, the one testament to their love.

………………..

Monica's pregnancy progressed quickly, and soon, nine months had passed. She went into labor one fall night after she and Tess had spent the day preparing for the baby. It was a very hard labor, both physically and emotionally. She had Tess and a nurse at her side, the whole time. And all Monica wanted was the only thing she couldn't have, Andrew. She cried for him softly during the delirium of her worst contractions when she wasn't busy screaming from the pain.

She had spent much of the past nine months crying for him, wanting him, but now is when she needed him the absolute most. When the time to bring the baby into the world finally came upon them, Monica still just wanted Andrew. She was so warn and so tired and so sad that she almost didn't have the will to continue, even for her baby. This broke Tess's heart.

She looked straight ahead at the wall, not twenty feet away, for the first time in hours. The little chair which had been vacant for the whole night now housed a figure in angelic form. It was Andrew, her Andrew. He smiled at her. Was she dreaming?

"I love you, you can do this, my angel girl." He told her and he blew a kiss.

"I see him sweetheart, see he loves you so much, and so do I, come on. It's time." Tess took one of her hands the nurse took the other.

………………..

Monica had a healthy baby girl that night. Monica didn't say it, but she looked a lot like Andrew. She would have no trouble thinking of him when she looked into their baby's eyes as she had promised, for that was unavoidable. She had the exact same eyes as her Dad. Who's hair color she had inherited was yet to be determined. They would just have to wait and see about that. The only thing that Monica could not decide on was what to name her. She wanted it to be something that was reminiscent of Andrew, for if the baby had been a boy that's what she would have named him. But she was overjoyed to have her little girl, and she decided to call her Anna.

She and the baby were sitting in the little hospital room by themselves. Anna was an hour old, and Monica just enjoyed being able to look at her. Suddenly she felt someone sit beside her. She looked to her side, and there she saw Andrew.

"Oh, Andrew!" She started to cry.

"Oh my angel girl!" He kissed her lips softly. "You did so well. I was here the whole time. I wanted to hold you, to ease your pain."

"I'm fine now, Andrew." They kissed again. "I'm so happy that you're here."

"I'm so happy to be here. I miss you."

"I miss you too." She looked up from her baby to find him looking at her too.

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course." She smiled. "Here, Anna, here's your daddy."

Andrew took the little girl in his arms and just looked at her in wonderment.

"I'm going to have no problem thinking of you when I look in her eyes." Monica smiled; tears began to flow to her own eyes. "She looks just like you, Andrew. She would be a real Daddy's Girl, if…"

"She is a real Daddy's Girl. And I love her." He kissed his baby's head softly.

"Her name is Anna. Do you like it?"

"I love it, very much. Hi Anna, I'm your Daddy. Hi." The baby smiled as up at him. "Oh, look who has Mommy's smile!"

"She does?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, look."

"And she has Daddy's nose too." Monica smiled. "How much longer do you have with us, Andrew?"

"About an hour."

"An hour Andrew, an hour!" She started to cry again.

"We are bound together forever now, my love. I think you know that. We are bound forever by this precious little daughter of ours. I wish I could be with the two of you all the time, but I won't leave completely. I'll turn up every once in a while and in the meantime, I'm going to find a way for the three of us to be together forever." He brushed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Will you pray with me, Andrew?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"Father." Monica began. "We come to you now because we are thankful, and because we need your forgiveness. We love you, and above all we still want to be your angels. But as you know, we love each other too. We may have expressed that love in ways we shouldn't have. Ways that were sinful and not what you wanted for us or of us. We love each other so much, and we just want to be together. Thank you so very much for the baby girl you've given us. We love her so much, and we promise to teach her to be a good angel. Please make way for us to be together, because we are a real family. We love you. Amen."

"That was beautiful, sweetheart. Hey Anna, Daddy has something for you. Several some things actually." Just as he said that a few packages appeared on the table on the other side of the room.

"Oh Andrew, thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. She's my daughter too. Anna, there's one thing that Daddy wants to give you everyday, but he can't. And I wish that you had some way of remembering it so it's good that I'll be able to come and see you to remind you. And it's a good thing that Mommy is going to remind you too, and that is how much I love you. You see, Daddy always loved you, but now that you're here and now that I see you and can hold you in my arms, I really don't know how I'm going to let you go. I love you, oh, I love you, my beautiful little girl." He kissed her forehead softly. "I love you." He looked at her for a few minutes, as if trying to memorize her little face. "I love you."

"Oh, Andrew. She loves you that much too. So do I. Neither of us know how we're going to let you go either."

"I know you don't. But just remember, your both in my heart."

"Us too." She started to cry.

"Are you still my wife?"

"Always, Are you still my husband?"

"Forever." He kissed her lips softly. " Be a good girl for Mommy, Anna. I have to go now, my sweet love." He almost cried now too. He placed Anna back in her mother's arms and he kissed her once more. He kissed his wife one last time in a sweet, tender caress and simply disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Love II

"Shu, shu Anna. It's okay. Shu…" After attempting to quiet the tearful newborn for several hours, Anna had finally grown quiet. Monica sighed, collapsing into the rocking chair.

"Everything okay, angel girl?" Tess asked as she stopped at Anna's door.

"I had no idea it would be this hard, Tess!" She sighed in pure exhaustion.

"It's only your first night at home together. It'll get easier, I promise, and if you need anything you know where to find me." Tess smiled Monica nodded at her.

Monica sighed in frustration now. 'How's it going to get any easier?' She thought. 'Caring for her will get easier, but how is living with out Andrew going to get easier? It's not, it's just going to become more and more painful for both of us!' She began to cry, and soon her tears started to fall on her baby. Anna began to fuss. Monica gently dried the tears off of her child's face.

"Mommy's sorry, Anna. She's going to pull herself together, just for you, okay?" She offered, realizing this is what she had to do, and it's what Andrew would want her to do. "You and I are going to have a wonderful life together, Anna. Yes we are."

………………….

Both of the revelations Monica had that night would come to prominence in the next year and a half. Monica was no longer as much of an 'emotional wreck' so to speak. She had succeeded in pulling herself together, if only for appearance sake. She had succeeded in locking her misery in her heart. Tess knew this, and she knew that her angel girl was in a bad situation. Even so, Monica had grown to truly be happy, as she loved motherhood even more than she had expected to. And threw this whole experience she and Tess had grown even closer, if that were possible. Caring for Anna had grown much easier, but as she grew and as she changed, missing him became worse, but she just kept bottling it inside, letting it out only when no one else was around, and only to the father.

She still told Anna every night that her daddy loved her. She had no trouble thinking of him once she looked into their baby's eyes, they were the same eyes. Monica sometimes felt that when she looked into them she was really looking at Andrew. The baby had also inherited her father's hair, even though hers was far lighter than her father's. They had not seen Andrew since the night that Anna was born, but they had heard from him.

Adam had become their middleman, so to speak. He delivered pictures and cards, presents and most often love letters from one of them to the other. He had sent Anna so many presents on her first birthday that she could've easily hid under all of them. The love letters he sent to her were passionate, and so heartfelt that she could almost feel him there with her, and she longed so much to be held by him, to kiss him, to hear his wonderful voice. Monica never tired of hearing from him, but it just wasn't enough. But if this were the closest they could be to each other for now, she'd gladly accept that so that they would not loose each other completely.

One night Monica and Anna could not sleep and they decided to get a little something to eat before trying to go to bed again. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the door opened. Adam and Gloria came in the door. They were laughing a mile a minute. Monica smiled as she waited quietly for them to notice her. Finally, their laughing came to a close. They stopped and smiled at each other briefly. Finally he took her in his arms and

pulled her into a kiss. Monica looked down at her feet, this was all very uncomfortable for her.

"Good night." She said as their kiss ended.

"Night sweetie." He kissed her forehead and she went up the stairs. Monica finally looked up at Adam. He waited a few moments before he spoke.

"Here." He said, "It's from your husband." He handed her an envelope.

"Thank you." She couldn't help but smile.

"Here," She said quietly, pulling a small envelope out of the pocket of her robe and handing it to him. "This is for Andrew."

"I'll be sure to get this to him." They were silent for a moment; Monica looked at her feet and then suddenly looked up.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do very much. I liked her at first glance."

"So did Andrew and I." There was a brief moment of silence once again.

"And how cute are you?" He bent down to see Anna, who sat quietly on her mother's hip. "Hi, how are you, sweetie?" She giggled.

"Can you say hi to Uncle Adam, Anna? Can you?"

"Hi!" She said excitedly.

"Hi!" He smiled back equally as happy. Monica smiled.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us Adam."

"No thanks are needed. I love you guys, and I think you two should be together. In fact, I think you two may very well have been made for each other." He kissed Monica's cheek, and Anna's too and he disappeared.

Monica began to think. It wasn't the Lord who wanted her and Andrew apart. In fact, he had blessed them. Perhaps she and Andrew had been made for each other.

…………………

A half an hour later, Anna had fallen asleep. She put Anna in bed next to her and climbed in bed herself. She pulled Andrew's letter out of her robe and opened it. She smiled as she began to read.

Monica,

Monica, Monica, Monica… I can't think you're name enough and I can't look at your picture enough to pretend that you've been here with me. You don't know how much I want that. I keep pictures of you and Anna in my back pocket, I look at you whenever I can, but no matter how much I look at the two of you it never makes up for not being with you.

How is our little Anna? Getting bigger by the day, I imagine. I can't believe she's walking and taking. I wish I could see her grow. I wish I could know her. What kinds of things does she like? Are there any signs that she likes coffee? Please continue to tell her that I love her. And if she asks about me, tell her that I will come and be with you one day, because I promise that I will.

I love you. I love you. I love you so much! I keep thinking of your pearly lips and the touch of your skin. I can't stop imagining hearing your beautiful voice and I can't stop wishing I could see you. I want to kiss you, I want to feel you, I want to love you.

Everyday, I dream of the day that we will be together. I wonder where we'll be, what we'll say. I'm already thinking about what I'll say. No matter how many times I think of what I'll say to you I can't make it good enough. Now, I've just come to the realization that I can't plan what I'm going to say. It will be too special, and what ever I tell you then will come straight from my heart.

I could go on forever angel girl. Kiss Anna for me, as always. And if you can, try to imagine that you've just received a kiss from me too.

I love you

Love your husband, Andrew

Monica began to cry as she put down this letter. She didn't know if it was particularly romantic, but it melted her heart. She took out a pad of paper and a pen and began to write her next letter.

Andre,

I miss calling you that! I'm so happy that we can at least write to each other. I wish I could see you too. Anna is getting bigger by the day. As I write this she is lying in bed, sleeping next to me. She looks just like you! I have no trouble thinking of you when I look into her eyes, because they are your exact eyes, sometimes when I see them, I think I'm looking at you! We're not sure if she likes coffee just yet, she's a bit too young for that. It has become apparent, that she likes chocolate, grapes, kittens and pink. She likes to run and play. She's a very happy little girl. Tess sings to her every night before she goes to bed. She loves that. We're doing well, we're happy, but we're empty. I must admit to you that we need you just as much as we want you.

Gloria and Adam are becoming closer and closer every time they see each other, which is often; I don't know if you've seen them. It worries me Andrew, I don't want them to suffer the heart brake that we have.

I'm writing this letter, probably just at the time that you received my last letter. Tonight, when I gave Adam my last letter, he said something, and I think it very well may be true. He suggested that you and I were made for each other. I'd like to think that he was tight.

I have been thinking about what when we will see each other again too. Do you think it will be soon, Andre? May be not. Even so I agree with you when you say that our words to each other at that time can not be staged or planned in anyway and must come straight from the heart. I love you, and as always I'm imagining that you're here as I go to sleep, and hopefully, we'll see each other in our dreams, my darling.

Love your wife, Monica

The letter was not half as romantic as she had hoped it to be, but his last few letters (before the one she'd received that night) had been incredibly passionate. As Monica lye there, trying to go to sleep she played with Anna's hair. She wondered if it would have been better or different at least if Anna hadn't have been born. Monica thought about that for a few minutes. She realized that even without Anna, they might have been split up sooner or later, and she was glad to have a baby while she was apart from him. Plus, well, she loved Anna so much that she was very glad that she'd been born. She knew Andrew was too. Finally, Monica fell asleep.

………………….

The next morning she had given the new letter to Adam. He in turn handed her a small card. It simply read.

Soon, my love, soon.

Monica smiled, as she had a good idea of what this met. She hid it in the depths of her mind, forcing herself to not set her heart on it, because she couldn't handle the heartbreak of it all not working out.

That morning Tess told Monica and Gloria that they all had the day off. The two of them decided to go shopping, but first they went on a little walk.

"Gloria, I need to talk to you." She told her as sat quietly on a park bench.

"Sure."

"You really like Adam, don't you?"

"At first glance."

"Funny, that's what he said about you."

"Really!" Gloria's eyes lit up. Monica nodded.

"Will you promise me something Gloria?" Gloria nodded.

"Please don't take this relationship too far too fast."

"What do you mean?"

Monica didn't want to tell her this part. Anna started to fuss and Monica took her from her stroller and held her in her arms.

"It's okay sweetheart." Monica smiled, giving Anna her pacifier and kissing her cheek softly. Anna continued to fuss in her mother's arms.

"Oh, that's what you mean?"

"What?"

"Anna."

"Yes. Anna." She sighed, resting her head on top of the baby's head. "No matter how in love you are. Wait, don't make the mistake Andrew and I did."

"We are, believe me, we've talked about it."

Monica smiled brightly.

"I'm so happy to hear that. I didn't want either of you to get as hurt as we are. You're like my little sister, ya know?" Gloria hugged Monica.

"That's nice to hear. I've always though of you as my big sister, someone to look up to, to seek advice from."

"That means a lot to me Gloria." She smiled. Gloria returned her smile. "What do you say, ready to shop?"

"Till we drop!" They both laughed.

……………………

A few days later, she and Anna had the day off. They went and did one of the things they loved most. The spent their day in a big, grassy meadow, barefoot, of course. First they rode horses. Anna was much too little to ride her own horse, but it didn't hurt to sit with her mother. Monica held Anna close as they sped a long. Anna laughed wildly as the wind hit her little face. She loved this.

Later, Anna toddled along in front of her mother, chasing a big red butterfly. Her little skirt blowing in the wind. She giggled as she reached for the butterfly, she tried to grab hold of it, but the little butterfly soared high above her head.

"Oh, my little darling." Monica smiled as she lifted Anna into her arms. She lay down in the grass and held her close. "What do the clouds look like, Anna? What's that one, huh, what's that one?" She was baby talking now. Anna giggled.

"Cat!"

"Yes, it does look like a Cat. What about that one?"

"Budderfy!" She squealed as she wiggled out of her mother's arms and crawled into the grass, chasing the butterfly again.

Monica laughed as she got up and followed her little girl once again.

She looked down at Anna as she walked. She suddenly looked forward, and her eyes met those of Andrew's. She stopped and gathered Anna into her arms.

"Andrew…" She said, barely able to believe that he was there. He walked over to them. His smile was as bright, he was happy. Tears started to fall from Monica's cheeks. Anna looked up at Andrew, her little green eyes wide.

"Anna, do you know who this is?" Monica asked.

"Dada!" she shrieked holding out her little arms for her father.

"How did she…"

"How did she know who I was?" He asked, taking Anna into his arms and kissing her head.

"Yes! She hasn't seen you since the night she was born, Andrew. She couldn't possibly remember you!"

"You don't think I'd stay a way for that long, do you?" He asked. Monica didn't say anything. "You see, I love you two, so much that I've been braking the rules they set. I had to see you. I come sometimes at night when you're asleep. That way we avoid actually communicating and we don't get in trouble." Monica was still speechless, okay, more like stunned. Andrew continued to explain.

"Sometimes I come and I just look at Anna for a while as she sleeps. Sometimes she wakes up and I take care of her, and we talk. That's how we know each other."

"That's why she doesn't cry in the night sometimes." Monica said as though she were still thinking. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Since the night that I was forbidden to see you. I sit beside your bed and look at you too. You just haven't waken up to find me watching you yet."

"I sleep more now, Andrew. I'm very tired by the time I go to sleep."

"I know angel girl, I can tell. But because of this defiance of mine, I haven't missed a thing. Well, okay I missed a lot, but I caught some of it. One night, when you were about six months pregnant, I willed myself to touch your stomach, just to see if I could feel the miracle of our baby kicking inside you and I did!" This brought tears to Monica's eyes. "And then there was the day when I came into her room, expecting to find her sound asleep, but she was awake, standing in her crib and she called me Dada." He looked like he was going to cry now too. He kissed Anna's soft blonde hair.

"Andrew what do you think when you watch me sleep?"

"I want to hold you, I want to talk to you, to hear your laugh...to be your husband and your best friend again." Monica was crying now.

"Why would you put your self in danger like that?" She suddenly asked. You could be banned; you could loose your angelhood. We care for you two, you know. We want you to be with us one day, just keep waiting, Andrew!"

"We don't have to wait anymore my love."

"What?"

"Yes, I've finally gotten permission for us to be together."

Monica stopped her crying and looked into Andrew's deep green eyes. He used his free arm to pull her into his embrace. They looked into each other's eyes as they had missed each other so much. Slowly their lips met in a sweet caress. Anna watched her parents and she smiled, she was happy and she had no idea why, as she had no idea regarding the significance of what was about to happen. Anna shrieked a happy little laugh that caught her parent's attention and broke their kiss. They laughed too, and each of them kissed her cheek.

"What's going to happen Andrew?" Monica asked, turning her attention back to him. He didn't answer before Tess appeared.

"The Lord is happy with you." She smiled. "He has seen how much you have loved and he is pleased."

"And he wants to give you a gift." Came the voice of Sam. He to smiled.

"You are to be married angel babies."

"That means that you'll be together for all of eternity." Tears poured from Tess's eyes as Sam said this.

"I'll take your baby angel." Tess said, taking Anna from her parent's arms.

"And for now," Sam said, "you two, decide what it is that you want to do. Congratulations."

"Stay out as late as you want babies. I've got Anna." The three of them vanished, leaving Monica and Andrew all alone for the first time in over two years.

"You know, I didn't get to say everything I wanted to when Anna was here."

"There's a lot that even an angel can't say when there's a little one around. You'll learn that quickly, Andrew."

"I know. But here's what I wanted to tell you, or really, show you."

"What?" She smiled.

"I love you." He kissed her lips softly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. As the passion in their kiss grew Monica jumped into his arms, throwing her legs around his waist to where he was completely holding her, and they fell into the grass….


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Love III

"I can't wait for the three of us to start our lives together." Andrew smiled as he held Monica. They lye in that same field, but now the glittering stars hung over them.

"We already have." She smiled as she snuggled into his arms.

"When do you want to get married?"

"As soon as possible. Defiantly before the month is out."

"Good, I'm glad, because I can't wait to truly make you my wife."

"I can't wait to be." She smiled. "The stars are so pretty, aren't they?"

"Yeah. They sure are. But they are not as pretty as you."

"Oh Andre." Monica sighed. He cupped her face in his hands and their lips brushed softly. Monica closed her eyes. He held her close.

"So I hear that you have a house now?"

"Yes. We live there after assignments. It's really for Anna's sake you know. It's a beautiful little place. You'll love it. There's a hammock in the back yard, and a swing set, a sand box. Best of all, a rose garden I thought that maybe we could get married there."

"I'd love that."

"And I'll take care of everything else, okay."

"Just tell me if you need me."

"I will, darling."

"I guess we should head back now, huh?"

"Yes. I want to say good night to Anna before she's asleep."

"So do I. You know, we've never been able to tuck her in together before."

"I know, it's so sad. But I hope that she won't remember the time before you came to be with us."

"I don't think that she will, she's still just a baby, right?"

"Right." She smiled as he pulled her up off the ground and suddenly they appeared in the house. Monica grabbed Andrew's hand and pulled him up the stairs and down the hall to Anna's room. Anna lye in her crib, sound asleep, her pacifier in her mouth.

"Okay, maybe tomorrow." Monica laughed as she placed a thin blanket over her daughter and kissed her.

"Tomorrow." He smiled placing his arms around her as they looked down at Anna.

"Have you seen the rest of the house?" She asked as they quietly shut Anna's door.

"Parts of it. Just your room and Anna's really."

"Well, this one next to Anna's is mine, or ours now. The one on the end of the hallway is empty, the one on the other end is Tess's and the one beside hers belongs to Gloria. The rest are bathrooms and closets and we have a little loft room over there. And downstairs is the kitchen, living room, dining room, sitting room…you'll get to know it." He laughed. She smiled.

"Oh how I missed your smile." He said as he gazed at her.

"I've missed everything about you." She smiled again.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Their lips met in a soft kiss. "Are you ready for bed, Andre?"

"I would be, but where should I sleep?"

"With me, of course."

"Angel Girl, I think I'll take the couch…"

"Oh." She said. He saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I want to wait until we're married for that."

She smiled up at him.

"Really? I think that would be wonderful!"

"I'm glad." He said taking her hand and pulling her down the stairs. "Show me this rose garden."

Monica took the lead and pulled Andrew out of the house and out the back door. They walked onto a large brick space with a table, chairs a lot of flowers, ivy on the stone fence, a large fountain with a little red tricycle at it's side. On one side there was a small grassy area with a swing set and a little slide, and the enterence to the rose garden. It was bigger than Andrew could have imagined. There were flowers everywhere he looked. The pebbled paths seemed endless and suddenly they were in a little forest of sorts. A little wooden swing hung down from a very large tree branch. Andrew sat on it and Monica sat on his lap. Together they swung and talked.

"So Andrew, do you like it?"

"Like it! I love it! This is amazing, angel girl." He kissed her lips softly.

"I'm glad you think so. Oh I have so much left to plan in the next few weeks."

"I'll help too."

"I know. Maybe you can watch Anna. I'm going to be needing Gloria and Tess an awful lot. Who's your best man going to be, Andre?"

"Adam of course."

"That's wonderful." She smiled. "Gloria's going to be my maid of honor, and Tess will give me away. Sam will marry us and our little Anna will be our flower girl. And, most importantly, you and I will be together forever."

"Yes, we will." He smiled, kissing her head. It was then that he realized that she'd fallen asleep. He carefully lifted her into his arms and took her upstairs. He tucked her in bed and kissed her lips tenderly. He stood and looked at his sleeping fiancé and smiled. He didn't want to stop looking at her, but he knew he should get some sleep too. He turned around and in the doorway, he saw Anna standing there quietly. She looked up at her father, her pacifier was still in her mouth and she held her baby blanket close to her.

"What is it, Anna?" He whispered, lifting the little one into his arms. "Are you hungry?" She nodded. He carried her downstairs and to the kitchen. He placed her in her high chair and strapped her bib around her neck.

"What do you want?" She looked at him curiously. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "Come on, tell Daddy you can have anything you want. You can have soup, you can have a steak or…"

"Or how about just a nice warm bottle and we go back to bed?" He looked up to see Tess.

"I know nothing about being a father." He sighed.

"Well it's too late angel boy you already are one. You'll get used to it soon, I promise."

"I'm afraid I'll make a mistake."

"Parent's do make mistakes, Andrew. It's only natural. Meanwhile, come here and give me a hug angel boy. I missed you." She held out her arms and Andrew hugged her. "Oh I'm so glad to have my angel boy back!"

"I'm glad to see you too Tess. I missed you! You're like a mother to me you know." Anna watched her father and her grandmother hug.

"I know." She smiled.

"Anyway." He said pulling out of her embrace. "I guess it's a bottle for you Miss Anna! And then off to bed." She giggled. Tess watched Andrew make the bottle.

"At least I know how to make a bottle." He smiled, caring Anna out of the room so he could give it to her and then rock her to sleep.

"You'll learn the rest angel boy, you'll learn!"

………………..

Coming Soon: The Wedding!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You see little one." Andrew began. He sat in the living room and began feeding his little girl. "You're Daddy doesn't know a whole lot about being your Daddy. You know? He can feed you and change you and talk to you, but that's about it sweetie! Daddy's been on the 'night shift' for quite a while! He doesn't know how to do the day stuff, like solid food and high chairs…can you forgive me? I've been gone so long, and I just hope that I'm not here too late."

She pulled a way from her bottle and she smiled up at him. She reached for her father as she laughed happily.

"Dada!" She squealed. He smiled and forced the bottle back into her mouth. She ate happily and listened to him talk.

"I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here aren't you? You've never seen mommy and me together, have you? Well the night you were born. Oh well, you'll understand one day, little angel. But know now, that I didn't leave because I don't love mommy. I didn't even leave by my own choice. I love your mommy more than anything in the whole wide universe. I always have…since I've known her. And that's why you're here. And I'm happy you're here. I've just got to learn how to be a Dad. Okay?" She nodded.

Soon the little girl fell asleep, and her father put her back in her crib. He then retreated back downstairs and fell onto the couch, he was exhausted.

………………..

"Good morning…" he heard a voice.

"Sleepy head." Another voice finished.

Andrew opened his eyes and found Monica and Gloria standing over him, looking at him. They smiled brightly.

"We have a lot of wedding details to attend to today Andrew." Monica smiled, leaning down to kiss his lips firmly.

"I'm up, I'm up." He said, getting up off the couch. Monica and Gloria laughed, suddenly they heard the cries of a baby.

"Oh Mommy's coming Anna!" Monica yelled as she rushed toward the stairs.

"Oh no, Monica, I'll go."

"No. We'll both go." She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs.

The crying grew louder as they approached Anna's room and reached a pinnical when they opened the door.

"Oh sweetheart!" Monica soothed as she lifted her baby girl into her arms. She rubbed Anna's back softly and bounced her up and down. Due to her mother's comfort Anna stopped crying.

"Good morning." Andrew said. Anna and Monica smiled at him.

"Can you say, good morning Daddy?" Monica asked their daughter as she laid her on her changing table.

"Da!" She shrieked reaching up for him and he kissed her little forehead.

"There, now what should you wear today, sweetheart?" Monica asked, holding up two cute little dresses.

"Hey, aren't some of those the ones I sent?"

"Yes." Monica smiled and nodded. "Go look in her closet, you sent most of that, Andrew!" She laughed now.

"Wow!" Andrew said, looking into Anna's closet. "She has a lot of clothes!"

"Yes. And unfortunately it really won't be that long until she outgrows out of all of them." She said, slipping Anna's sock off her little foot.

"Then we'll just have to get her a little sister to wear them." He said, wrapping his arms tightly around her from behind.

"What do you think of a wee little sister Anna?" Monica smiled. Anna had no reaction, as she had no idea what her mother was talking about.

"Well, Mommy likes the idea."

"You do?"

"Of course! I'd love to have another baby." She smiled. "Besides, this little one will need a playmate sooner or later. But I want to wait a while Andrew. Anna's only a year old. She just learned to walk, she's quickly turning into an adventuresome toddler."

"Oh, I've noticed, believe me! One night I came, expecting to see the sweet little infant that I'd left a few nights before. Adam had warned me that she'd grown and changed a lot in five days but I was shocked when I got here. She had a lot more hair and was standing in her crib, and she was considerably taller too."

"I know, it scares me when she grows so fast like that! Anyway, Anna, it's bath time, and then breakfast, and then you're with daddy all day." Andrew looked a little shocked at that prospect.

"Are you sure, all day?"

"Yes, you're her father Andrew, you'll do fine."

"Okay." He said, following her to the bathroom, where she drew Anna's bath. "I'm just a little bit nervous. I don't know…"

"I know you don't, but it will all be okay." She kissed his cheek.

………………….

"So?" Andrew asked as they shut Anna's door that night. "How much did you get done on the wedding plans?"

"A lot. Oh, I can't wait to marry you." She smiled, running her fingers through his hair as they stood at the top of the stairs. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and they kissed. It was a long soft kiss and it made Monica feel special and loved in a way that she hadn't in a long time. They pulled apart just staring into each other's eyes. They rested their foreheads against each other and smiled.

"Moni, can I help with the wedding? I know I keep asking that, but you never answer me?"

"Well, we already know what you're wearing, and you and Adam are going to go take care of that tomorrow. Other than that you can take care of Anna, you've been doing really well with that. She loves you so much."

"Thank you. I'd hoped to hear that. And tomorrow you and I can pick out the cake, and Tess is doing the dinner whatever we like, she says. We just have to tell her. The flowers are a done deal…the dress is none of your business."

"No, not till after the wedding." They laughed. "That's right. But that's done too. Most everything is done, do you believe that?"

"It only took you a day to do all that?"

"Well it's going to be a small wedding, Andrew. It's just all the angels in the wedding party and then ten guests, speaking of which, anyone you'd like to invite?"

"No, no one I can think of that could come. Is it just angels?"

"No. A few assignments that we became friends with are coming."

"That's wonderful." He smiled as he pulled her into another kiss. She laughed as they pulled apart.

"What about the honeymoon?"

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you that myself."

"Me too. That's why I asked." They laughed.

"Where ever you want to go."

"I don't know. It's February, maybe something…"

"Tropical."

"You read my mind. But Andre, I don't want to go very far from home I don't like to be far from Anna. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Monica, I've been as far a way from you and her as I ever wanna be. And now, I want to be with you forever, angel." He smiled as he tucked her hair behind her ear. She started to cry.

He took her chin and raised her eyes to meet his.

"Did I ever tell you, that I love it when you call me Andre?"

She smiled brightly as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. He kissed her softly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She lifted both feet off the ground for just a split second as she clung to him. Their kiss broke as she came back to the ground.

"I love you angel." He told her.

"I love you too, Andre." They smiled. She gave him a little kiss on the lips and they parted for the night, Monica smiled as she shut her door. Andrew smiled too as he headed down the stairs. Tess stood nearby, unseen and smiled.

………………..


End file.
